Season 8 Episode 6 Knocking Feeling
by Reberon
Summary: A new old Friend in the ranks...who could the hooded figure be?If you are confused about Sunnydale read past episodes all under my name REBERON :


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8 **

**Note from the Writer: ****This is a fan fiction and was never made by 20th Centaury Fox. All the Characters are used for the use of the story line. All who read this please send me a rating on this episode after you've read it (on a scale of 1 - 10, 1 being bad and 10 being excellent)**

**Episode 6 - Knocking Feeling**

Written by: Reberon

Episode No: 250

_**Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_

Tara's Death (Season 6)

Willow goes nuts (Season 6)

Anya's resurrection (Season 8 Ep1 and Ep2)

Tara's warning (Season 8 Ep3)

We are home (Back in Sunnydale) (Season 8 Ep 3)

Enter the Big Bad (Season 8 Ep4)

Kennedy getting question by the a Boy (Season 8 Ep4)

Kennedy's and the Boy's Deaths (Season 8 Ep4)

The funeral of Kennedy (Season 8 Ep4)

The Boy is the source (Season 8 Ep5)

The 3 Witches who called the Source (Season 8 Ep5)

Witch unmasked, (Season 8 Ep5)

**Willow:** No…

**Teaser: The forest where the three witches are chanting**

_Willow backhands the 3__rd__ witch with her hand, the hood falls off. We see it is a woman with blonde hair, her hair covers her face, now we look from her back, Willow's face is suddenly contorted in a great surprised look_

**Willow:** No! _Painfully_

**Buffy:** Willow?

**Willow:** No! _Crying_

**Buffy:** What have you done to her? _looking at the two witches still in their shield_

_The witches just keep quiet as if waiting for someone_

**Source**: They haven't done anything to her slayer!

_The source walks out from the middle of nowhere, it is in a new body the body of a woman._

_Faith, Anya, Dawn and Xander run in on the opposite side of the clearing_

**Xander:** Who's the pretty lady? _Seeing the Source_

_He see's Willow and runs to her, not realizing the witch_

_He gets to Willow, the witch take's one swipe at him and he is thrown across the clearing, he is out cold._

**Source:** They only do my bidding. I believe you know them. Micheal, Amy and Tara. _they take off there hoods_

**Buffy:** _looking were Willow is stairing at the witch_ Tara? Tara is dead.

**Source:** Tara.

_The witch turns to face Buffy_

**Tara:** Not really!

**End of Teaser**

_Fade in_

**Source:** All they wanted was to have unlimited power… _Gesturing to the 2 in the _

_shield_

**Source:** …but this one (Tara) I needed to just have someone that the witch would trust, she said that your little gang would beat me I kind of twisted her arm and gave her life again. You fell for my trick, "The spell" _Tara's voice_ "you have to fix your mistake."….You are all so gullible. So what did you do? You undid the spell on all the slayers. Takes them out of the equation doesn't it?

**Willow:** _Realizing her stupidity _But I…no! _She sits on the ground_

**Tara:** _to Willow_ I knew you could beat…

**Source:** Enough! Tara come here. _Tara moves towards him, she floats_

**Buffy:** Can't control them all can you? _Sarcasm_

**Source:** Actually, sorry to tell you but Micheal and Amy aren't even under my control they sought me out and not the other way.

**Giles:** What are you going to get out of this?

**Source:** Do you know how boring it is to just sit up there _Pointing to the heavens_ and be used? And after your little battle with the 1st .I wanted to have a little fun… All of you are reliant on me, your powers are all rightfully mine…

**Buffy:** Oh come on, we get it without you we would be were we are now.

**Faith:** What about the dream of the past slayers?

**Source:** A minor slip up. But nothing that actually means something to me. Enough of this twaddle. I will let you all go, but remember it isn't the right time for us fight I mean it isn't even Christmas. _Out of the corner of her eye she catches Willow with her black hair again getting ready to attack him_

**Source:** Stop! _He waves his hand at Willow she suddenly has no power and falls down, drained._

**Source:** I told you that all of you powers are rightfully mine! Go now, I'll find you when the time comes. _He raises his hands and the Scoobies all disappear from the clearing_

**Source:** Now then Ladies, and guy are you enjoying you powers?

**Amy and Micheal:** Yes! Lord of magic.

**The Summers home**

**Giles:** From now on magic is not to be used at all…are we clear?

_He walks about the lounge and is talking to everyone that is seated there_

_Dawn picks up her hand_

**Giles:** Dawn?

**Dawn:** Well Giles some people can't help being of a magical origin.

**Giles:** Damn, Your right!

**Anya:** Well, Xander and I aren't of any magical origin.

_They both nod_

**Willow:** Xander yes maybe, Anya but you are now of a magical origin…your resurrection.

**Giles:** Willow's right, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Dawn and Anya all have magical beginnings.

**Andrew:** So what it can pretty much snuff out the whole tribe of girls in one instant?

**Buffy:** Yes, but not totally. Faith and Willow would still live. Anya and me would

die instantly and Dawn would have never existed.

**Dawn:** It doesn't want to do that it's looking for…fun remember!

_Xander old Anya in his arms_

**Xander:** It would have taken them already. But what did it say? We're gullible?

**Buffy:** Yeah, it's right we are. It played all of us, the slayer spell reversal everything.

**Willow:** Tara…Tara said that she knew we could beat it. I'm guessing that's why

she succumbed to the sources powers.

**Giles:** Maybe? It could be tricking us again!

**Willow:** Tara would never hurt me and you saw all of her restraint against it.

**Anya:** Why would Micheal and Amy do that?

**Buffy:** Power! Willow was linked to the source by her magic. I'm guessing that they were jealous and wanted more.

**Xander:** Why do the Bad guys always have minions?

**Anya:** It's better to have someone else do the messy work! What? It's true I was always a type of loner demon.

**Dawn:** Okay back on track now.

**Giles:** That's pretty much it, I have to make some calls. _He leaves the room_

**Buffy:** Well I've got patrol, gotta go find Faith she said she would try to get some pages on the Dead slayers. _She leaves_

**Xander: **I won't let it hurt you An…

**Anya:** I know Xander but it would be too easy for it. _She gets up and leaves, Xander follows_

_Dawn seeing Willow deep in thought_

**Dawn:** We will get her back Will.

**Willow:** I know Dawn. We will find a way.

_Fade Out_

_Fade in_

**The Graveyard **

_Faith, Buffy, Giles and Willow sit in the graveyard on a picnic blanket reading a lot of pages, Willow has a book in her hands_

**Faith:** I never knew there was a Slayer from Boston before me. That's kinda cool

**Giles:** 1845?

**Faith:** Yup, I mean there are so many of them but she had style by the way i'm reading it, She used to just go and kill vampires unarmed. She'd pick up a stake wherever they attacked her…guess that's why she last only a few months?

**Willow:** Who was the most remembered slayer Giles?

**Giles:** Huh…oh, not any that I can think of but the one that has lasted the longest would be here right next to you Willow!

**Willow:** Buffy? She's lasted the longest?

**Buffy:** Hey I should get a prize like a gold watch or shiny non-evil earrings.

**Faith:** Sorry B, kinda wrong there quite a couple that lasted 10 years to your 9.

**Buffy:** Oh! Damn the living.

**Willow:** Two more years and you break the longest life-span of a slayer.

_Buffy hears a loud bang in the one corner of the graveyard_

_Buffy stands up_

**Buffy:** Well I think I'll take it one kill at a time. _She moves towards were she heard the bang_

**Faith:** Vamps B?

**Buffy:** I thinks so, I'll take care of them you stay here.

**Faith:** Hah, Funny and miss a good ass kicking?

_Faith follows Buffy_

_They push into a crypt and see on the floor a person kneeling over something_

**Buffy:** Ummm, mister it's late and I wanna go and sleep sometime tonight so will

you turn around so we can fight?

_Faith rushes in_

_We see it is Spike_

_He and Faith have a little brawl that ends with him kicking Faith in the chest very hard_

_He looks up at Buffy who is still standing at the entrance of the crypt_

**Spike:** Buffy, can't stay long… _He helps Faith up _…but I was ment to bring you these _indicating to the things he was huddling over, they are a huge group of books about 20 books_

_Faith moves over to the books_

**Faith:** What are they?

**Spike:** The Demon Chronicles. _They look puzzled_ Okay, these books are the demon accounts of the slayers and other forces of darkness. Use them don't use them I don't care but they are a real read.

_Faith picks up the books_

**Faith:** WOW! H-E-A-V-Y! _She leaves with the books_

_Buffy stands face to face with Spike_

**Buffy:** You're alive?

**Spike:** Well…

**Buffy:** How? Why? When? Who?

**Spike:** All very good questions, How? No idea. Why? No Idea. That is why I'm staying with Angel and them to find out why I can do this. _He puts his hand straight through a wall _Angel wanted me to give you this.

_Giving her a letter_

**Spike:** And this one here is from me. _He gives her a letter from his pocket_

_Buffy takes them and puts them in her pocket_

**Buffy:** How long do you have here?

**Spike:** Pretty much having to leave now, Angel and the rest of the gang are trying to fight their Bigbad. How are you?

**Buffy:** Good…Coping. Our BB has killed Kennedy and brought Tara back and says it has better plans for all of us.

**Spike:** The Source hey? Ummm, I read something about it in one of the books…under W I think. _He moves towards the door to leave_

**Buffy:** Spike…Thanks.

**Spike:** _Smiles_ Call?

**Buffy:** Sure.

_Spike leaves the crypt; Buffy stands alone_

_Faith pops her head back into the crypt_

**Faith:** Buffy??

_Buffy looks at Faith_

**Buffy:** OH!

**The Summers home - Upstairs**

_Buffy sits on her bed alone reading a letter_

_**Voice over of Spike**_

Dear Buffy,

I didn't want to tell you because I think you need to get away from distractions like me. I'm not the type of person to stay and get in the way of what your mission entails…bloody hell now I sound like Angel. I want you to focus on beating the Source. Harmony is here and well we hit it off again…but on a

No- bite type of way. I'll miss you but now is the time to say goodbye. I really hate this part. So I'm just going to say good luck; we are here if you need help.

Spike.

_Buffy, smiles to herself and wipes a tear from her cheek_

_Willow walks into the room_

**Willow:** We found what we're looking for!

**Buffy:** Under W?

**Willow:** Just like Spike said.

**Summers home downstairs in the Dining room**

_Buffy and Willow walk from the end of the stairs, they obviously came down from upstairs_

**Buffy:** So what do we have?

**Andrew:** A lot of demons, vampires and witch encounters with the 1st. Anya won't let me look at the book there. _pointing to the book in her hands_

**Buffy:** Clue me up.

**Dawn:** Well, under W…we found Spike's life story. He said in 1887 that…

**Voice over of Spike**

Been sitting here wondering what to start writing on and the 1st thing that comes to mind is Drusilla, said she met a group of witches last night that tasted funny.

Tonight I went with Dru to find these witches, kind of hairy situation they were sitting on the ground and chanting heavily kind of monk-like. When in jumps the slayer. Rosaline I believe her name is. During the fight the coven was going on about 'the source, the source.' Well after the battle the slayer turned her sights on us. What? how could she know we were there? Anyway Dru and I got out of there as quick as possible. This slayer is very dangerous I'm not going to tussle with her. Dru and I decided that we are going to…

**Dawn:** Leave Oklahoma tomorrow night.

**Buffy:** Well…

_Andrew moved around behind Anya during Dawns reading_

**Andrew:** I knew you were hiding your past from us!

**Anya:** You little toad, I told you I didn't want you reading this book!

**Andrew:** You turned a group of men into rats?

**Anya:** Good hey! They raped a woman in 1995 she called I cast.

**Xander:** Not really woman scorned by lovers An.

**Anya:** That wasn't my only gig, this book is all about me and it's missing quite a couple of things.

**Xander:** The whole book?

**Anya:** I was very good at my job…

**Faith:** …so we still have the Scythe?

**Willow:** That would be the best bet, on stopping it. Well me recasting it might be a problem; maybe I can focus it on one person.

**Buffy:** Who?

**Willow:** I know exactly who!

**Summers home downstairs, Lounge **

_Willow passes out on the floor_

**Source's Godlike Voice:** I want my Scythe back! _The Scythe disappears into a burst of flames_

**Faith:** That was our only chance.

**Buffy:** Lets hope Will got it right.

_Faith and Buffy pick Willow up and take her upstairs_

_The Phone rings, Giles answers_

**Girl:** _Crying_ Did…Faith…Die?

**Giles:** No Rona she didn't but do you feel the power of the slayer?

**Rona:** That's why I'm calling, did Willow just do the spell again?

**Giles:** Yes…can you get here?

**Rona:** I don't think so can someone fetch me?

**Giles:** I think I'll send your new watcher to fetch you.

**Rona:** Watcher? Who?

**Giles:** You'll see. See you soon. _Puts down the Phone_

_Fade Out_

_Fade in_

_There is a loud knocking on the front door of the house, Buffy in a pink rob walks downstairs wearing cow slippers. She answers the door_

**Buffy:** Hell…

_Giles pushes past her carrying it must be a years supply of luggage. He puts it down in the entrance hall. Andrew follows carrying a huge chest obviously a weapons chest. He puts it down in the entrance hall. Rona follows them and is followed by her new watcher…Dawn_

_Buffy looks at Giles confused _

**Buffy:** Dawn? I thought you were in bed.

**Dawn:** Apparently not.

**Giles:** Buffy, I needed Rona's new watcher present, when we collected her.

**Buffy:** Okay Giles, but why take my … OH! Huh? _Pointing to Andrew_

**Andrew:** Giles figured that maybe I'm not ready for a slayer yet.

**Buffy:** And my sister is?

**Rona:** Yes she is. Andrew has only been training for a couple of months while your sister has had training her whole life.

**Dawn:** So I'm dropping out of school! _Smiling_

**Giles & Buffy:** No you are not!

_Dawn rolls her eyes_

**Dawn:** I'm kidding.

_Buffy turns to Giles_

**Buffy:** She dies…I'm going to kill you.

**Time Lapse: Sunnydale High Ext. Front entrance.**

_Rona and Dawn walk up to the entrance, Rona suddenly stops. Dawn bumps into her._

**Dawn:** Whoa!

**Rona:** What if they umm…

**Dawn:** Buffy and Faith made it through this school.

**Rona:** Not a good comparison.

**Dawn:** Okay _They start walking again_ Faith tried to kill everyone but Buffy finished.

_The Bell rings and dawn pushes her inside_

**Rona:** Hey! Hey! _Seeing a good looking guy_ Hey…who's he?

**Cut To: Summers home Dining room.**

_Faith and Willow are sitting at the table looking through piles of books_

_There is a knock on the door_

**Cut To: Summers home - Entrance hall **

_Faith gets up and answers the door_

**Faith:** Hello?

_We see principle Wood._

**Wood:** Hello Faith.

_Faith moves forward to hug him but he shifts back uneasily._

**Faith:** Okay?

**Wood:** Not the time…Where's Buffy?

**Faith:** At the School why?

**Wood:** Because she told me to be here so I could get the skinny on the Source.

**Faith:** Oh! Um okay I'll tell you.

**Wood:** Out on the front porch?

**Faith:** Oh. Sorry!

**Wood:** Well aren't you going to invite me in?

**Faith:** No, I don't "invite" anything but all I'm saying is if you can, you know what to do.

_Faith walks into the lounge, Wood follows_

**Faith:** Close the door!

_Wood closes the door. As he walks we see his eyes glow purple._

**Cut to: The Principals office, Sunnydale high.**

_The principle has painted the walls a brownish yellow color that looks a lot like baby poop, she sits at her desk shuffling papers, and Buffy sits opposite her. Smiling_

**Lady:** Well these are good references but you haven't got any degree.

**Buffy:** But what about work experience? I have that!

**Lady:** Yes, but we are currently not looking for councilors, the only available place that we have is for a Gym instructor.

**Buffy:** I can do that!

**Lady:** Not according to your…

_Buffy gets out of the chair; moves forward and does a back-flip and lands in the splits. The lady looks amazed at Buffy._

**Lady:** You're hired! _Buffy stands up_

**Buffy:** Really? Thank you Principal Dearlin.

_Buffy hurriedly leaves the office_

**Cut To: The Summers home - The lounge**

_Faith is standing in the corner of the room she had obviously just told Wood the story. Willow is sitting in the arm chair._

**Wood:** Is that all you've got? Three witches, and that's all?

**Willow:** And we know that the source has different bodies.

**Faith:** Or can possess bodies!

_Buffy walks into the house, she sees everyone sitting in the lounge_

_Seeing Wood_

**Buffy:** What are you doing here?

**Wood:** Leaving!

**Faith:** Wait didn't you invite him here?

**Buffy:** No!

_Wood stands up and moves to the door, Buffy grabs his arm, Wood's eye's glow purple again and suddenly Buffy is pushed into the stairs behind her. Faith jump in and she falls in the same place Buffy did._

**Willow:** The Source?

**Wood:** Clever little girl!

_Buffy gets up and helps Faith up too._

**Buffy:** Why? Why are you here?

**Wood:** Just seeing how useless you humans all really are.

_Suddenly a smoke surrounds Wood and he disappears_

Fade Out

Fade In

**Cut to: Buffy's room Int.**

Faith is lying on Buffy's bed, she's crying. Willow walks into the room carrying some sandwiches on a plate.

**Willow:** Faith? Faith I brought you some food.

Faith looks up, her face is wet from crying.

Faith tries to look brave at Willow.

**Faith:** Thanks.

**Willow:** Um…

She sits next to Faith.

**Willow:** Um…I know that we aren't the best of best buddies but I'm here if you wanna talk.

**Faith:** Thanks Willow, but I don't. _She grabs a sandwich from the plate in Willow's lap._

_Willow stands up and puts the plate on the bed and moves towards the door._

_As Willow gets to the door._

**Faith:** Willow?

_Willow stops and breaths out._

**Willow:** Oh thank god! _She talks to herself._

**Faith:** I...can't believe I'm saying this…

**Willow:** Saying what?

**Faith:** I…I'm scared Willow.

**Willow:** Why…Because of what the Source has done? Faith it's taken over Woods body.

**Faith:** I…know…that but I'm scared for his sake. Imagine being stuck in your own body looking out and not being able to stop yourself.

**Willow:** I…I've been there Faith. When I went bad, the goodness in me was just looking while I was running on pure vengeance and hate.

_Faith looks at Willow, more tears running down her face._

_Willow touches one of the tears and dries in with her finger._

**Willow:** We will help him.

**Faith:** Thanks Willow. Faith does something totally out of character; she suddenly grabs willow and hugs her.

**N.B:** The camera stays on Willow and Faith but moves back and out of the room.

**Cut to: The Kitchen of the Summers home. **

_Giles is pacing and looking deep in thought the rest of the Scoobies are looking at him expectantly. Faith and Willow aren't present, Dawn and Rona aren't there either._

**Giles:** So we have lost Wood?

**Buffy:** It would seem so.

**Xander:** How did the Source know that Wood was one of us?

**Anya:** It proberly didn't but when it took it's new body it might have gone. "Hey look this one knows the Slayer!"

_At that moment Dawn and Rona walk into the kitchen talking and giggling, they stop when they see the morbid faces on the rest of the group._

**Dawn:** What with the glum?

**Giles:** Dawn sit down, your duties as a watcher begin tonight…you too Rona.

_Rona and Dawn become very serious and they sit down on the open chairs around the breakfast nook._

**Dawn:** What is the situation?

**Time Lapse: The Kitchen of the Summers home.**

_Dawn and Rona are sifting through piles of papers on the breakfast nook. Dawn is writing something down._

**Dawn:** I don't get it, what am I gonna do? I'm not ready for this.

**Rona:** You didn't get the job as a watcher for nothing Dawn!

**Dawn:** But all I'm good at is basic spell casting and well research.

**Rona:** You forgetting one other thing.

**Dawn:** What? What am I forgetting? _Looking through the papers if she's missing something._

**Rona:** Your forgetting that you can also fight.

**Dawn:** Oh yes, I know what Giles did most of the time while Buffy was in high school…let's just say that his head was very accustomed to blunt objects, My point is Giles can also fight.

_Rona looks down at the papers, she notices something._

**Rona:** I found something!

**Dawn:** The Source?

**Rona:** Yes!

**Dawn:** What does it say?

**Rona:** The answer is 3

**Dawn:** Oh! I had 16.

**Rona:** I hate math.

**Dawn:** Welcome to Sunnydale High..

**Cut to:** _Willow, Xander, Anya and Andrew sitting on the couch each with a book in their hands._

**Willow:** Aha! _Pointing to the sky_.

**Anya:** I hate it when you do that!

**Willow:** Sorry Anya, but Aha!

**Anya:** Still hating it.

_Andrew and Xander drop there books and look at Willow._

**Xander:** What did you find?

**Willow:** The Source.

**Andrew:** No sweetie, I think he means what have you found on it?

**Willow:** Oh! It gives reference to four books that talk in depth on the Source.

**Andrew:** Lets see the Books.

_Willow gets up and gives him the book. Andrew looks at it._

**Andrew:** We are going to have a problem. _Anya hears this and pokes her head out from the book she is still reading._

**Xander:** What? What going to be a problem?

**Andrew:** These were in the old watchers council in England when it got blowed up!

_They all look glum._

**Willow:** We cannot win, poor Wood is now the host of an insane deity and there is nothing we can do.

_Faith walks into the room and looks at them._

**Faith:** Find anything?

**Anya:** Why yes we did! Four books that talk about the Source but no way of getting them.

**Faith:** Oh?! Willow, what is she talking about?

**Willow:** The books are um…

**Andrew:** Not available at present but we are hoping to get them soon.

_Xander, Anya and Willow all look shocked at Andrew but they keep their looks away from Faith._

**Faith:** Oh! Okay just tell me what I need to do.

**Andrew:** Okay!

_Faith nods and leaves the room._

**Xander:** I can't believe you! Giving her false hope, which come to think of it I'm wondering why I didn't think of it. _Anya hits him hard in the ribs._ Ow!

**Anya:** You people and your lies; that can kill a person's hope even more than telling the truth. I mean I've been a human…on and off for 5 Years now and you people don't even think. _She rolls her eyes and get up and leaves._

**Xander:** I'll be following her and make her try not to break things that are not ours. _Smiling a goofy smile._

**Willow:** Huh?

**Xander:** Bye!

_Xander follows Anya out of the room._

_Andrew lets out a sigh and looks to be deep in thought._

Andrew gets up and goes to the phone.

**Willow:** What are you doing?

**Andrew:** Phoning Giles.

**Willow:** Oh!

**Andrew:** Rupert Giles please. It's Andrew calling from Sunnydale California.

_Voice over the phone._

**Voice:** Please hold.

_We suddenly don't hear a thing, the Camera moves into the basement where Buffy is kicking a punching bag, Faith is holding it. Buffy suddenly stops kicking._

**Faith:** Geez, B, I thought I would have the whole rage thing going.

**Buffy:** Rage? This is my normal training!

**Faith:** Oh? Don't I feel left behind?

**Buffy:** You have a reason.

**Faith:** What would that be? The part where I'm 3 years younger than you slayer-wise or the whole be trying to kill everyone that ever loved you part and going to jail for it?

**Buffy:** Exactly!

**Faith:** Huh?

**Buffy:** What? Oh, Faith you've got a lot on your mind right now.

**Faith:** Yeah don't I know it? Let me have a go on the bag.

_Buffy and Faith trade places, Buffy holds the bag where Faith is going to kick it._

**Buffy:** You really love him?

**Faith:** I don't love him! I kinda…like him a lot.

**Buffy:** Oh! Come on give me a kick.

**Faith:** Okay? _Faith suddenly does a roundhouse kick into the bag, the bag flies out of Buffy's hand and is ripped from the place where it is hung on the ceiling._

_Buffy looks at Faith wide-eyed._

_Faith gives her a half-smile._

**Faith:** Sorry! Kinda got angry.

_Buffy moves over to Faith and puts her hand on Faith shoulder. _

**Buffy:** I know, I won't let him die. Will you?

**Faith:** No.

**Buffy:** Good we're agreed; all we have to do is wait.

**Faith:** Yeah, wait. _Close up on Faith's Face, she is hurting badly but she looks determined._

_**The End of Episode 6.**_

Rate this Episode - send me your e-mails at


End file.
